


Idiots in the Group Chat

by PrinceDork



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Group chat, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Highschool AU, I'll update these tags as i update, Minecraft, dudes being dude, everyone is do idiot, man, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, no drama only gays, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/PrinceDork
Summary: Modern MCYT, but they have a group chat and all of them are idiots.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i  
> i need to work on some of my other fics but
> 
> but i dunno
> 
> (and yeah some of these convos are based on some ive seen or been in so yea)  
> engoy

**Dre**

will george ever shut up smh hes so annoying

**NapSap**

you could mute him

**Dre**

haha i wish i could do that i dont like him

**Geo**

sure

**Nap**

imagine liking a george. 

cant

**Dre**

imagine

kinda cringe

**Blueberry Muffin**

you’re  _ dating _

**Dre**

haha what  🤨 are you ok in the head bad  🤨

**Blueberry Muffin**

?????

**Nap**

yea bad  🤨

**Beeboy**

hehe what is that emoji

**Nap**

🤨

**Dre**

🤨

**Nap**

🤨

\---

**Blueberry Muffin**

Dream, did you fall asleep in the vc last night?

**Dre**

what 

**Investment Manager**

He did

**Dre**

yea. i woke up at 8:56 and cause class starts at nine i was like 'hmm ,, i can technically sleep for like . 3 minutes' and so i was setting my phone down but then i hear schlatt yell "WAKE THE FUCK UP" and let me tell you nothing will wake you up faster then schlatt yelling at you in a discord call

my life flashed before my eyes 

**Geo**

LOL

**Investment Manager**

We have spanish together and i knew he would be late

**Charlie 5 electric boogajive**

Duolingo bird who????

**Tommi**

wher trowsers this time idot

**Dre**

shuthaghoieahg

**Nap**

Dream keyboard smash confirm??? does dream is gay????

**Blueberry Muffin**

One: you, Dream, and George are LITERALLY DATING???

**Geo**

says who

**Nap**

fake news

**Dre**

:(

**Blueberry Muffin**

Two: Dream??? Why didn’t you wear pants????

**Tommi**

bc hes an odiot

**Dre**

its hot in my room

**Blueberry Muffin**

IT’S WINTER!!!

**Sap**

me george and dream were sending sapnaps to each other and dream got flustered

**Tommi**

:eyes:

**Technobozo**

It’s actually ‘George, Dream, and I’

**Tommi**

ok bozo

**Dre**

ok bozo

**Sap**

ok bozo

**Geo**

ok bozo

**Blueberry Muffin**

Shh! We’re in class!!

**Tommi**

ok bozo

\---

**Tommi**

man jerman is a weerd langage

**Beeboy**

? wdym?

**Tommi**

i walkd in on wilbir practicng german and it sounded so WIERD

**Technobozo**

Your typing gives me heart problems

**Tommi**

fuk off boomer

**Technobozo**

😔

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad figures out driving plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imaigne paying attention in class couldnt be me
> 
> (also a side not, im not gonna be associating with any of the drama these sources may have. this is just a fun little comfort fic, so lets keep that kinda stuff out of here pls thx <3)

**Blueberry Muffin**

Gmorning everyone!!

We need to figure out the driving situation. Who’s going to class today and who needs a ride?

**Ph1l**

I usually take Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo. I might be able to fit one or two more people, but it won’t be comfortable. 

**Blueberry Muffin**

I drive Dream, Sapnap, and George when they go to school.

**Dre**

yea i need a ride pls <333

**Blueberry Muffin**

I’m still eating and planning our route, calm down Dream!

**Beeboy**

Phil?

**Ph1l**

Yeah?

**Beeboy**

do u mind picking me up first pls

**Ph1l**

Alright, I’ll come get you and check to see if I need to grab anyone else.

**Beeboy**

thanks

**Ph1l**

I’ll be there ASAP! 

**Technobozo**

Bruh, there is no way we can fit anyone else in our car. 

**Investment Manager**

Carson’s taking the lunch club, don’t worry about us

**Technobozo**

👌

**Skeppy**

me an quackity ned ar ide!!! 

**Quackity**

pls someoine rescu me

**Technobozo**

Your typing gives me arthritis.

**Skeppy**

lol

itis revone

**Technobozo**

Sure, Skeppy. 

**Quackity**

i biss on u teco

**Skeppy**

trco

wait 

oops

**Technobozo**

I will warn you, we normally get coffee stops. 

**Guitar Gay**

i’m gay, i need my coffee. 

**Technobozo**

Tubbo and Tommy get hot chocolate because Phil would cry if they got caffeine. 

**Tom my**

mmmmmm coffffffffff

**Dre**

BAD CAN WE GET COFFEE

**Blueberry Muffin**

No

**Nap**

:(

**Dre**

:(

**Geo**

i got tea u want some

**Dre**

no gross go away brit

**Nap**

simp man did anyone ASK george

**Geo**

ok 

**Beeboy**

in phils car, were going to get tommy and wilbur next

**Guitar Gay**

ok

ill be out front

**Tom my**

i will glaaer at u fro acros the strit 

**Guitar Gay**

hi tommy

**Tom my**

whers my vlog gxn wilbor

**Guitar Gay**

:) 

**Technobozo**

Rip the Vlog Gxn

**Tom my**

sob

**Blueberry Muffin**

@Skeppy, @Quackity, I can come pick you guys up. Dm me your address :) 

**Dre**

haha simp

**Nap**

heehoo simp

**Blueberry Muffin**

I’m not a simp!!! 

I have to deal with you three EVERY DAY!! 

**Geo**

bads car is the green minivan

**Dre**

hes a white suburban dxd

**Geo**

its his mxms

he uses it to vroom us to schxxl

**Nap**

it smells like vxmit and dogs

WHEEZE THANKS DREAM VERY COOL

**Dre**

:)

**Geo**

EWWW DREAM

**Nap**

dre ur so gay 

**Dre**

:) 

oj bads here, ill cyall soon

**Quackity**

DO WE GET COFE STOPS

**Skeppy**

CO F F E

**Nap**

guys lets bully bad into getting us coffee

**Quackity**

im an expert on cyberbullying people into doing what i want, worry not my good sir

**Skeppy**

HEEHOO COFFEEE

**Nap**

ok bads here, u guys are next i think

**Skeppy**

mmmm cofe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what kinda stuff u guys wanna see inthe future!! i am VIBING with this fic and love intereracting with yall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the teachers are just as chaotic as the students. then ikea. 
> 
> (some cast notes: 
> 
> \- "Mr. Brotherhood" is the engineering professor, mumbojumbo  
> \- "Mr. Batchelor" is the physics teacher, grian  
> \- "Ms. Arnold" is the bioligy teacher, stressmonster  
> and mr. dahlburg is skydoesminecraft but idk what he teaches lol give me suggest ions pls
> 
> also other character/teacher suggestions r more than welc ome.)

**Ert**

i'm fucking crying

Mr Batchelor is stopping glass to show off a bunch of pens he stole from principal scar

**Guitar Gay**

cry <3

**Ert**

just for that, i stopped crying. permanently. my face has become a desert, your jokes only fuel the overwhelming dryness of my face and its lack of tears

**Beeboy**

Mr batvch is the best hes a tru agent of chaos we love him

hes also super nice and helpful, i was having a panic attac in he hallway and he brought me in and gave me chocolate :) 

**Tommi**

mr scar is asl o very pgochamhp ge gwelped me when i got losty yestweday 

**Technobozo**

._.

**Guitar Gay**

Also mr batchelor and mr brotherhood are such a chaotic duo 

**Technobozo**

Is Mister Brotherhood still doing that hs challenges thing? 

**Dre**

Just watched him get his class to throw a bunch of sticks at ms arnold 

Feelin’ good

**Nap**

iconic 

**Technobozo**

I’ll take that as a yes 

\---

**Tommi**

IKE IKEA IKEA IKEA IKEA 

**Dre**

time to kinshift into mr iskall 

**Ph1l**

Everyone meet me at the entrance. Stick together! 

**Dre**

yes dxd

**Blueberry Muffin**

On our way! 

**Dre**

ok i dont wanna be that person but ??? ?mr dahlburg??? Is he gucci???? ? 

**Technobozo**

Haha Gucci.

**Nap**

no he isnt 

**Dre**

he seemed like he was on the brink of a breakdown last class and im kinda concerned 

o

**Nap**

we can talk abt it later, fornow we have to become mr iskall

**Slim**

LUNCH CLUB HAS ARRIVED!

**Investment Manager**

Give me your money

**Carl**

GUYS GO FIND PH1L ITS NOT HARD HES LIKE BLONDE AND A DXD

**Slim**

YOU’RE BLOND AND LIKE AN IDIOT 

**Carl**

SHUT UP CHARLES 

**Milk**

I HAVE ALREADY LOST ALL OF YOU 

**Noah**

GUYS WHERE AM I 

**Carl**

WER JUST GOT HERE YOU ALL ARE IDIOTS 

**Jaw**

Mhmhmhmhmhmhnhnhnhnhn ickea 

**Slim**

shut the fuck up toddler 

**Alt**

Whydid we even invite him no one likes jawshg 

**Jaw**

Ooga ooga me alt rive ooga booga i dotn like u ooga booka cart 

also thats the daycare

**Alt**

o

**Ph1l**

Altrive! Over here!

**Alt**

o

**Jaw**

ooga booga eme alt rive me IDIOT

**Alt**

cant even spell josh right smh my head

**Coop**

hello i am here for w o m E n

**Investment Manager**

what are you, straight? 

**Carl**

guys look therws a heterosexual in the group chat 

**Noah**

Point and laugh. For he is a fool. Women are foolish. 

**Ph1l**

Okay we’re still missing Wilbur, Techno, Traves, Ted, Charlie, and Noah I think? 

**Noah**

I have found the shit room. 

**Trav**

stairs go vrom; 

**Ph1l**

Traves! Turn to the left 90 degrees! I’m waving @ you! 

**Trav**

oh hello 

**Technobozo**

General Kenobi. 

**Noah**

M m m. Urine. 

**Milk**

what the fuck 

**Noah**

I have located the piss hole, Theodore. Become enlightened in the piss hole with me. 

**Milk**

call me theodore again and ill teaxh you a new meaning to enlightened

**Slim**

also have found piss room

**Noah**

*hole

**Technobozo**

I see the bathroom, omw.

**Noah**

i thought you were an english major, but you cant even spell piss hole. 

**Slim**

it literally says bathroom on the sign

**Technobozo**

Actually it says Restrooms.

**Beeboy**

Arethe y jendered? 

**Technobozo**

Sadly

**Beeboy**

o

**Ph1l**

I told you all to pee before we got here!

**Beeboy**

i didnt have to pee then!! 

**Slim**

piss piss piss piss

**Noah**

piss piss piss piss

**Technobozo**

Tubbo, if you come to the mens room we can be your bodyguards

**Beeboy**

really?? :OO

  
  
**Slim**

yea dude

**Noah**

Joinus in the piss hole

become enlightened

**Guitar Gay**

Tubbo don’t worry about it, everyone’s gotta piss

Also i can and will beat the fuck out of anyone who hurts you

**Technobozo**

no you cant

**Guitar Gay**

i can try 

**Beeboy**

Omw :)))) 

**Technobozo**

I’m standing guard outside

**Milk**

found the adult

**Ph1l**

I’m literally your age

**Milk**

responsible adult

**Noah**

Mmmm piss

Welcome to the enlightenment chamber, Tubbo

**Technobozo**

I’m honestly kinda scared of Noah.

**Ph1l**

WHen you four are done come back to me. Still missing wilbur and ted, the rest are in the mens room.

**Technobozo**

Noah and Charlie are hiding in one of the stalls, giggling to each other. 

Uh oh someone’s giving Tubbo a weird look

**Guitar Gay**

PUNT THEM. DROP KICK THEM. FIGHT

**Technobozo**

Tubbo’s just washin his hands, Noah and Charlie and I are standin by him

**Noah**

We became enlightened in the stall, now can protect children.

**Technobozo**

OKAY WE’RE OUT. TUBBO’S LEADIN THE WAY

**Beeboy**

thanks for letting me dothat

**Carl**

gotta piss when you gotta piss

**Jaw**

Uh oh. Peepee. Stinky. Funny. 

**Ph1l**

Okay, Wilbur, where are you?

**Guitar Gay**

Good question

**Ph1l**

What

WILBUR WHERE ARE YOU WHAT DID YOU DO

**Guitar Gay**

Phil

Phil can i get the stuffed dog

**Ph1l**

HOW DID YOU GET TO THE END???

**Guitar Gay**

Naming him Dirt

**Ph1l**

PUT THE DOG DOWN, WE CAN GET HIM LATER. COME BACK TO THE START

**Jaw**

mans so gay cant even go through ikea proeprly 

**Tommi**

PHILLL IM B O R E D CAN WE GO YET

**Ph1l**

Okay, I see Wilbur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noah what


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moar chapter just for u 
> 
> today we got more ikea and the teachers causing problems

**Ph1l**

Okay, it’s been 15 minutes, just checking in. How is everyone doing?

**Noah**

We are enlightening the display piss pots.

**Beeboy**

Me, noah, charlie are in the bathroom section. 

**Charlie**

See this short one?

Solid 3 out of 10

**Beeboy**

We’re rating the toilets

**Ph1l**

Everyones alright so far?

**Beeboy**

ya

**Technobozo**

Skeppy, Bad and I are in the bedroom section, playin bedwars. I think I saw Tommy and Wilbur a bit ago but I dunno where they went, but they were together.

**Milk**

Me and Carlson and Traves and Dream and Sapnap and George are in the kitchen

Or

We were, idk wherethe somps are. They were here two minutes ago

**Wilbur**

Me and Tommy are in the kids section

**Ph1l**

Pog, thanks. Everyone else?

**Jaw**

Me and rive alt are in de kids

**Coop**

I am. In kitchen. 

**Investment Manager**

I think i managed to get into the employees only section.

**Ph1l**

Schlatt, get out of there. 

**Investment Manager**

Maybe i can convince them to invest

**DanielRT**

Those coins aren’t even worth anything. 

**Investment Manager**

WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THIK YOU ARE, IRISHMAN

THESE COINS ARE WORTH MUCH MORE THAN THEY PAY FOR

DO NOT QUESTION THE ABILITY OF SCHLATTCOIN

**Guitar Gay**

I thoght you loved me, Daniel. How could you say such things </3

**Tommi**

waut ur dating? 

**DanielRT**

We’re soulmates

**Guitar Gay**

*we were <//////3333

**Carl**

(its a joking thing)

**Tommi**

oooo oka 

\---

**Stressed**

oli please stop turning your students into warriors

**JumboMumbo**

they shall become agents of chaos just like me

**Grain**

OR ME 

**Diamond Dan**

yo how much trouble will I get in if I bring Grimm to school? 

**Grain**

Only one way to find out :)))) 

***exhales* Adam**

scar’s in this chat - 

**Diamond Dan**

And

**JumboMumbo**

Power move lolll

**Grain**

i love when the students just send me things with no context lol

tubbo just sent me a screenshot of dream saying “time to kinshift into mr iskall” bc they’re at ikea

**Iskall**

LOLLLLL 

**Grain**

it has passed iskall’s vibe check we r good 

**JumboMumbo**

Autocorrect is devolving spectacularly. It just tried to autocorrect Grian to ‘Grape’

**Grain**

oh

**Stressed**

GRAPE?? LOLLL 

**Grape**

.-.

**Skar**

Dan please bring Grimm to school he’s the goodest boy 

**Grape**

GUYS LOOK ITS MAYOR SCAR :O

**JumboMumbo**

:(=======)

**Grape**

I’m literally begging u to stop mumbo p L E a s E 

**JumboMumbo**

:(============)

***exhales* Adam**

that looks nothing like a mouth xD

**Aphmeow**

I’m pretty sure it does, Adam. You just gotta Squint. Really Squint. 

**JumboMumbo**

:(===========)

**Grape**

GUYSSS HIS MOUTH ITS STUCK OPEN I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN

***exhales* Adam**

Rip

**Diamond Dan**

Can we get an F in the chat? 

**Grape**

L 

\---


End file.
